Solid Gold
by Menthis Isis Gea
Summary: Un joven pasea por el parque sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras el dolor y la culpa lo torturan.


Hola ando irrumpiendo en esta sección con este songfic. Haciendo de las mías con el pobre subaru y sus cacaos mentales

**Recomendación**: Se debe leer este fic mientras se escucha Solid Gold de la banda sonora de Tokio Babilón

**Dedicatoria**: Este songfic va dedicado a mi hermana postiza Alsita, que ama el shonen ai y el Yaoi es pero que lo disfrutes .

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de X/1999 no me pertenece, son exclusivamente propiedad de las CLAMP ( a mi mas completo pesar T.T) yo solo hago esto por entretención mía y de los que lo leen.

**Solid gold**

POV Subaru

Un hombre alto de gabardina, estaba recostado sobre un banco con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo parecía cansado como si llevara un gran peso invisible a nuestros ojos.

Momentos después, el hombre abre los ojos, estos reflejan una tristeza y una culpa difíciles de ocultar. Se sienta y apoya sus brazos en las piernas dejando su vista en el suelo, quedando inmóvil.

En esa postura se mantuvo por un instante y luego decidió levantarse y empezar a caminar por el parque donde se encontraba, mientras la noche caía sobre la poblada ciudad de Tokio. Esta persona respondía al nombre de Subaru.

"Donna mono yori tsuyoku

kimi o mise tsuzuketai

boku igai no dare ni mo

chikazuitari shinai de..."

"Siempre te quise,. Siempre te querré, a pesar del pasado y del presente. Tal vez sea por eso, que a pesar de todo lo que paso no me resigno a tu partida, a aun cuando yo fui el causante de ella. Por que es tan difícil el amar, porque a pesar de todo lo que tu y yo pasamos, el amor por ti sigue constante y persistente en mi"

"... kimi ga te ni ireru mono

kasuka na yo kibou no koe

soba ni iruto sore dake

JERASHII ni obereru."

"Me siento vacío, lo que antes me ayudaba a continuar, ya no existe, se desvaneció sin remedio sin aviso...

"Venganza y Amor, representabas las dos cosas que daban sentido a mi existencia, mi querido Sohichiro… Ambas desaparecieron junto contigo."

" Kimi dake wa tokubetsusa

donna toki mo wasurenai

Shizuka na yoru no mukoe de

Kimi o te ni irenai."

El joven camino por una hermosa alameda, aunque no podía apreciarla por que no se percataba de nada a su alrededor, estaba demasiado sumido en sus penas. La alameda por donde transitaba estaba casi desierta, las pocas personas que transitaban iban en el sentido contrario al muchacho abatido.

Como broma cruel del destino, las pocas personas que pudo observar el joven Subaru, eran parejas de enamorados tomados de las manos, conversando de manera tierna y cariñosa, haciendo su dolor más grande, por no poder hacer lo mismo con la persona que tanto amaba y que había muerto hace algún tiempo de forma trágica.

"Koboreru houseki da ne

marude kimi no hitomi wa

anna ni hageshii kokoro

mune ni kakushita mama de..."

"Como quisiera tener a mi lado, la soledad me esta aplastando y siento que nada podría volver a hacerme sonreír; aunque las sonrisas desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo de mi rostro.

Si... Cuando mataste a mi querida hermana Hokuto..."

"... moeagaru honoo sae

tsumetaku kanjiru hodo no

samishisa o ima nara

tsuzunde agarareru."

"Creo que es una de las cosas que mas me duele, es la manera en que ambos me dejaron solo, me hubiese gustado que no pensaran tanto en mi y me dejaron cumplir mi destino. Lo más probable es que hubiese estado mas tranquilo.

Ahora soy yo el que tiene que esperar... Si, esperar y lamentar en esta vacía vida que ustedes han preparado para mí... Como desearía odiarlos..."

"Kimi dake wa wakaranai

tashika ni soba ni iru no ni

Dakishimeraba sore dake

Hanarete yuku you de."

Mientras Subaru se iba adentrando cada vez mas en el laberinto de sus pensamientos y su culpa, llego al final de la alameda que había recorrido.

Allí había una hermosa plaza con mucho más bancos que en la periferia del parque, pero lo que más atraía a la vista era una fuente que tenia en el centro una gran estatua de un ángel sosteniendo una paloma, como símbolo de tranquilidad.

El joven se detuvo para observarla mejor e introdujo su mano en el agua, mientras miraba con concentración sus largos dedos a través de ella.

"Yawarakana kami o kaki age

Sotto, Sotto kuchizukeru

Nigerarenai yoru o sei ni shita kimi wa

Donna yume miteru no"

"Es cierto lo que dicen que del amor al odio solo hay un paso, te odie tanto como lo que te ame... y te ame casi tanto como a Hokuto... Si, mi querida hermana gemela, por ella me obligue a odiarte, pero la verdad es que nunca lo logre por completo, aunque debo decir que me esforcé..., pues siempre fuiste alguien especial para mi"

"Kimi dake wa tokubetsu sa

donna toki mo fushigi na hito

Shizuka na yoru no mukoe de

Subete te ni iretai..."

"Después de todo, antes de que el destino nos separara, siempre confié en ti, desahogaba mis penas en tus brazos, mis alegrías eran mas grandes cuando las compartía contigo y mis temores se volvían nulos cuando me confortabas. Siempre, siempre recurría a ti... eras el hombro en el que me apoyaba... la mano amiga que siempre estaba presente, la persona que siempre ame.

Pero tu nunca confiaste en mi, nunca pude adentrarme en esos ojos enigmáticos que hacían ver tu rostro hermoso; nunca pude adentrarme en el laberinto de tu corazón, siempre fuiste para mi el misterio mas grande, el que nunca pude resolver"

"Kimi dake ni okuritai

kazari no nai kono kokoro

tatoe sure chigau dake no

deai da to shitemo.

Kimi dake wa tokubetsu sa..."

Subaru se quedo inmóvil frente a la hermosa fuente durante un tiempo, con la mirada perdía en la infinidad de pensamientos, luego de unos instantes miro hacia el cielo de la noche, que se veía estrellada.

"Sohishiro" pensó, y como para espantar la tristeza sacudió su cabeza fuertemente. Miro hacia al lado contrario del que venia, y observo en un banco cercano un joven de cabellos oscuros, que al igual que el se veía abatido. "Kamui" pensó "sufrimos la misma perdida, ver morir a nuestra persona amada, pero no dejare que te derrumbes, todavía eres importante."

Así con rostro decidido, se acerco al muchacho de la banca, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar... para alentarlo a seguir su verdadero destino.

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren leer algo mas tengo un Oneshot de Chrono Crusade y un fic en progreso de HunterXHunter.

Ojala me enviaran algún mensaje o comentario sobre este fic.


End file.
